


Nacimiento

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Muerte de personaje, Tragedy, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso el único detective consultor del mundo puede llegar a hacer locuras por amor, ¿eso incluye la venganza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacimiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: One shot, muerte de personaje.

Resumen: Incluso el único detective consultor del mundo puede llegar a hacer locuras por amor, ¿eso incluye la venganza?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

Nacimiento

 

 

Jadeaba en un intento por recuperar el aliento. El sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo como pequeñas lágrimas. El placer lo cegaba.

¿Cómo era posible que algo tan aberrante le excitara tanto?

Enterró sus manos en la tierra boscosa. Las sensaciones exacerbadas de sus sentidos le estaban haciendo perder la cordura.

Arqueó su espalda, desnuda, haciéndola chocar contra el tronco de un árbol, testigo mudo de la depravada escena.

Un gemido escapó de sus lascivos labios, retorcidos por sus acciones; se estaba transformando, presa del deseo y el miedo que lo invadían. Estiró una mano para tocar el cuerpo frente a él, aún respiraba, luchando por vivir.

“El ángel ha caído, para que el demonio se levante”.

Sherlock sonrió sádico, sus ojos verde-azules tenían ahora un tinte rojizo. Tomó la sangre que brotaba del pecho de su víctima y saboreo el fruto de su vesania con placer.

Se levantó, disfrutando del suelo boscoso bajo sus pies descalzos; a lo lejos se escuchaba el murmullo de un riachuelo. Miró a su enemigo luchar por sus últimos segundos de vida y sonrió como un niño travieso; se regocijó por la rosa escarlata que nacía en el pecho abierto de Jim Moriarty.

 

—¿Has perdido ya tu sonrisa? —le preguntó con diversión. No obtuvo respuesta, pero no importaba; Moriarty se había encargado de quemar su corazón y él le regresó el favor, destrozando su ser.

Una grisácea mano de largas y afiladas uñas se posó en el hombro de Sherlock; sus labios se curvaron en un gesto infantil; alas oscuras se extendieron haciendo que cientos de hojas secas salieran en todas direcciones. El detective se apartó de aquel ser; no quería irse aún, no en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Sherlock dirigió sus pasos al riachuelo, pero tuvo que detenerse al descubrir la figura de John que lo miraba preocupado, se alejó, era doloroso poder verle pero no tocarlo.

Cerró los ojos, sumergiendo su cuerpo en el caudal; siempre amó el agua, era impredecible… pura, necesaria para vivir, justo como John. Sherlock observó sus manos mientras la sangre se desvanecía como un mal sueño.

 

—Sherlock Holmes a muerto… —dijo el ente con voz cavernosa —Bienvenido a casa… hermano.

 

John bajó la mirada en un gesto de tristeza y decepción que quedó gravado en la mente del detective. Watson movió los labios y desapareció.

“Adiós… mi amor”.

 

—Vamos a casa, hermano… —dijo el ente mientras le tendía la mano para que saliera del agua. Cuando Sherlock tuvo contacto con ella, su cuerpo desnudo se vio provisto por oscuras ropas y unas hermosas alas negras sobresalían de su espalda.

 

La risa cruel rompió con la tranquilidad de bosque.

Sherlock vendió su sanidad mental, su alma para cumplir su venganza; ya no importaba lo Mycroft, Lestrade o cualquier otro pudiese decir o hacer, cualquier sacrificio valía la pena sí era por John Watson.

 

¿Fin?

 

…..

 

Bueno, este fic es parte de una novela que terminé adaptando para el anime de Hetalia, su nombre es “Cadena de Sangre”. Gracias por leer y espero les gustará n.n

 

Últimamente he estado media “sádica”, así que seguramente les traeré más de este tipo, ¡hasta entonces!


End file.
